


Snow Daze

by CarmillaAndStuff



Series: Dreamers [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaAndStuff/pseuds/CarmillaAndStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura take some time to enjoy the first snowfall of the season.  Fluff. So much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it's snowing here so I felt inspired for some Hollstein fluff! So yeah this takes place in the Chasing Dreams universe (aka my other fic *shameless self promotion* go check it out) But I think you'll still be able to enjoy this even if you haven't read it! Makes more sense if you have, but it's not exactly necessary! I guess it takes place somewhere in between chapters 18-19? But it doesn't really matter. Anyway hope you enjoy! :)

Carmilla woke up slowly, peeking up at her alarm clock from the warm, comfort of her bed.

**8:45am**

She sighed and snuggled back into her pillow when she realized that she didn't actually have to be up this early. She finally had a day off. From everything, work, band practice, calls from her mother, _everything._ And she'd be damned if she rolled out of her bed before noon.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Carmilla groaned. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

She threw her hand around her bedside table, blindly feeling around for her phone, she didn't bother checking the caller ID before accepting the call.

"What?" she mumbled into her phone, face still buried in her pillows.

"Well! Good morning to you too, sleepyhead!"

Carmilla smiled as she realized the voice on the other end of the phone, she rolled onto her back.

"Cutie, hey,"she said groggily.

She heard Laura sigh into the phone before she grumbled, "Why do you always sound so sexy in the morning?"

Carmilla's grin widened. "You think it's sexy now, you should hear it when-"

"Ooookay, lady killer, let's keep this phone call PG-13."

Carmilla huffed and rolled her eyes. "PG-13, how incredibly dull."

"Anyway..." Laura continued, "you're off today, yes?"

"I am," Carmilla said, she furrowed her brow, "aren't you supposed to be in the middle of an 18 hour work day?"

"Yeah... about that, you should probably look outside..."

"Laurrrrr," Carmilla groaned.

"Please, Carm? It's getting kinda cold out here..."

That caught Carmilla's attention. Her eyes popped open and she quickly squinted against the light of her room as she rolled out of her bed and stumbled to her window. The first thing she noticed when she looked outside was that there was definitely snow falling from the sky.

_What the hell?_

It was barely half way through November, so this was definitely weird. It didn't even snow in the city at this point in the year.

_Must be that damn global warming, messing with the weather..._

She glanced down and saw Laura bundled up, standing on the sidewalk outside of her building, waving with a big smile up at her window. Carmilla smiled and waved back.

"Hang on, I'll buzz you in, cutie."

"No! Wait!"

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow down at the blonde. "You want to stay out there and freeze?"

She saw a mischievous grin spread across Laura's face. "Get dressed and meet me outside. You still have a lot to learn about living in small towns, Carm."

Carmilla sighed. It was too early to argue about this and she had a feeling she would've lost anyway so she simply replied that she'd be down in a minute before ending their call. She shuffled through her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a big black hoodie, she quickly changed into her clothes, threw on her combat boots and a dark red beanie and ran to meet Laura outside. Despite the fact she woke up earlier than she would've liked, she was beyond excited to get to spend time with Laura, they were always busy between school and work they only got to spend time together maybe once or twice a week, and only for a couple of hours. So a day spent with Laura was definitely worth getting up early for.

She rushed through the doors to her building and was instantly met with Laura's arms wrapping around her neck. She threw her arms around the girl's waist and lifted her up, twirling her in a circle which made Laura squeal in surprise. When she set the smaller girl down she laughed, but her laugh was cut short when warm lips met her own. She smiled into the kiss, nudging the side of Laura's nose with her own.

When they broke away Laura was beaming up at Carmilla, her eyes shining brightly, and snowflakes stuck to her eyelashes as well as dusting her hair. She'd never looked so beautiful, then again, Carmilla thought that every time she saw her.

"So, what ungodly activity did you make me get out of bed for?" Carmilla asked with a teasing smile.

Laura rolled her eyes and swatted Carmilla's shoulder, she quickly took in Carmilla's outfit and frowned. "You're gonna get sick if you stay outside in that! Where's your jacket?"

"I'll be fine, cupcake. Now what're we doing?"

Laura hesitated before letting the issue of Carmilla's clothing slide, she was far too excited to get started on her day with the brunette. "Well! You see, I was thinking that, since campus was closed and classes were cancelled due to all the snow, we should totally spend a snow day together! Don't give me that look it'll be fun I swear!" She grabbed Carmilla's hand and started walking her over to her car, "You see there's this tradition I used to do every year on the first day it snowed, and I've never really had anyone to do it with and I thought that you might be willing to... do it... with... me..." Laura trailed off as she saw Carmilla fighting off a smile, "What? Do I have something on my face?" she said quickly bringing her hand up to wipe off whatever might cause the brunette to laugh.

Carmilla laughed and slowly guided Laura's hand away from her face interlacing the girl's gloved fingers with her bare ones. "No, you don't have anything on your face, sweetheart. I just don't think I'll ever get used to how much you can ramble without really explaining anything."

Laura blushed. "Yeah... I guess I gotta work on that."

Carmilla cupped Laura's face with her free hand and shook her head, leaning in close. "No. It's adorable," she said before placing a quick kiss to Laura's lips. She took a step back and smiled at the blushing girl. "So, shall we?" she asked, gesturing to Laura's car. The blonde smiled and nodded, quickly stepping over to open the car door for her girlfriend.

Carmilla pecked Laura's cheek before slipping into the side of the passenger's side. Laura quickly walked around the front of the car before sliding in behind the wheel and starting the car.

* * *

A short drive later and the couple were at a local park, located next to the town's elementary school. Laura put the car in park and looked over at Carmilla for a moment before reaching over and opening her glove compartment. She pulled a pair of green gloves out and tossed them into Carmilla's lap, who eyed them curiously.

"I won't say anything more about the fact that you are totally not dressed for the weather, if you at least put those on," Laura said, pointing at the gloves resting in Carmilla's lap.

The brunette picked one up and examined it. "Laura. There's a Christmas tree in the middle of these."

"No!" The blonde protested. "There's a tree on that one and a _reindeer_ on the other!"

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow. "You're not helping your case here, cutie."

"Caaarm, please? For me?" she said batting her eyelashes.

Carmilla glared at the smaller girl as she grumbled and slipped the gloves on her hands. "Stupid... gloves... I'm so never living this one down."

She shot her gaze back to the girl next to her, who was wearing a satisfied smirk. "You say a word about this to Laf and I swear I'll break up with you."

Laura giggled and leaned over the center console to peck Carmilla's cheek, whispering, "No you won't," in her ear before getting out of the car.

Carmilla huffed and then grinned because...

_No. I won't._

Carmilla jumped out  of the car and joined Laura outside in the snow. Laura popped open her trunk and motioned for Carmilla to join her at the back of the car. Just as Carmilla rounded the corner to the back of the car Laura lowered the trunk so that Carmilla couldn't see what was inside.

"So! Miss. Karnstein, do you know why I've brought you here today?" Laura asked with a grin.

Carmilla gave Laura an incredulous look because, seriously? 'Miss. Karnstein'?

She sighed after a moment and decided to play along. "I believe you mentioned something about a tradition you wanted me to partake in... Miss. Hollis," she said, her voice huskily saying Laura's name. She caught a shiver run through the blonde and had a feeling it had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with her words, causing a smug grin to appear on her lips.

Laura quickly composed herself and nodded. "Indeed! You are correct! You see that big hill over there?" Laura asked pointing to a steep hill over on the edge of the park.

Carmilla nodded.

"Well," Laura said, causing the brunette to bring her attention back to her, " _we_ are gonna slide down it... on this."

Laura lifted her trunk to reveal a old school wooden sled. 

Carmilla stared at the sled. This was completely silly, and childish, and she would never be caught dead sledding down a hill on such an unstable contraption. She looked up to tell Laura as much but when she met her gaze, she faltered. Laura looked _so_ happy and _so_ hopeful and maybe a little bit nervous. Carmilla thought for a moment.

_It's a tradition she's done alone for years. And she... wants to share that with you._

When that fact hit Carmilla's mind, her heart warmed and suddenly sledding down that hill didn't seem so bad at all. She smiled and started to walk towards the hill on the other side of the park. After a few feet she realized Laura wasn't following and turned back to look at her. She was looking down at the sled, a slight frown pulling at her lips. Carmilla smiled wider.

"Hey," She shouted back to the blonde, causing Laura to look up at her. "We doing this, or not?"

The look of pure happiness that spread across Laura's face made Carmilla weak in the knees, and she almost stumbled into the snow. In a flash Laura had grabbed the sled, ran over to Carmilla, grabbed her hand, and began trailing them over to the giant hill.

Soon enough they were both sitting at the top of the hill. Laura dropped the sled to the ground and quickly placed her foot on top of it so that it wouldn't slide down the hill without them. She looked over at Carmilla with a wide smile.

"Front or back? Just so you know if you choose the front I'm gonna have to teach you how to turn, just in case we start to drift to the side, and believe it or not that's actually harder than-"

"Laura," Carmilla said.

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling again," she said with a crooked smile. "And it's still adorable. But I'm going to save you the effort and just take the back."

Laura blushed and nodded before sitting down on the front end of the sled, making sure to leave room for the other girl. Carmilla sat behind Laura, her legs framing the smaller girl's body. It was a tight squeeze, causing Carmilla's front to be completely flush with Laura's back, she hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around Laura's waist, leaving virtually no room between their bodies.

"If I fall, you're coming with me," Carmilla muttered.

Laura giggled. She tried to turn and give Carmilla a peck on the cheek, but when she turned her head the brunette decided she was going to capture her lips. Not expecting the kiss, Laura jumped slightly, causing her feet to pick up off of the ground. From that point, everything was left to gravity. The sled started barreling down the hill, they managed to stay on for about a quarter of the ride before they completely lost their balance, flinging off the back of the sled and into the snow, before rolling down the rest of the hill in a mess of tangled limbs. When they finally stopped, Carmilla's back was pressed into the snow and Laura was on top of her, her face buried in Carmilla's neck.

"Well, that was a kick," Carmilla muttered to the sky. She looked down at the girl in her arms and realized her shoulders were shaking slightly. "Hey," she whispered in a sweet voice, "Laur." When the blonde didn't reply, Carmilla started to gently run her fingers through her hair. "Are you okay, cutie?"

Laura popped up from Carmilla's neck and looked into her eyes, a huge smile on her face as she continued to laugh.

"Okay?" Laura asked. "I'm _great!"_

Carmilla relaxed, realizing that Laura was laughing and not crying. She smiled back at her.

"That was so much better than riding down on the sled!" Laura continued, still laughing. "Oh, man, I think that has to be a new tradition."

"Yeah?" Carmilla asked with a grin.

Laura smiled down at her before leaning in and kissing her softly. Carmilla hummed as their lips met again and again in slow successions. When they broke apart, Laura rested her forehead against Carmilla's.

"Definitely."

 

* * *

 

The rest of their snow day went by in a blur. They spent hours having a snowball fight that only ended when Carmilla tackled Laura into the snow because she was totally cheating throughout that entire battle, and because Carmilla had had enough of not having Laura in her arms.

Other than that, they made snow angels and gave sledding another try. (Successfully this time)

Soon enough they were back at Carmilla's, drinking hot chocolate and watching some rom com that Laura insisted Carmilla would like, both of them sitting curled up on the couch in some of Carmilla's old sweats. Carmilla wrapped an arm around Laura's shoulder and kissed her temple, causing the smaller girl to smile.

"I had fun today, cutie," she said, "I... I think I really needed that. So, thanks."

Laura turned her head to look at Carmilla her eyes soft and caring. "Of course, Carm. Anytime," she said with a soft smile.

Carmilla smiled and kissed her gently. When Laura pulled back and looked at Carmilla her eyes were still shut and her brow furrowed.

"Carm, are you-"

Carmilla cut Laura's sentence off with a sneeze. She sniffled once before she sneezed again.

"Ugh," she said, and sniffled again. She looked up at Laura with wide eyes. "Oh, shit."

Laura let out a laugh and kissed Carmilla's forehead before getting off the couch to get her tissues and some soup.

She'd tease her about being right once she was feeling better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I live to read your comments so don't be shy! Whether it's good, bad or anything in between feel free to share!! :) Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna @carmillamenzel! And have a great day/night!!


End file.
